


Tardis Project - The New Wayback Machine

by georgiesmith



Category: Doctor Who, The Bullwinkle Show
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Motivator, Picture, Poster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally made as part of my Tardis Project but turned into a motivational poster just because I thought it was funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tardis Project - The New Wayback Machine

  
[   
](http://s579.photobucket.com/albums/ss233/george1138/motivational%20posters/?action=view&current=motivator7699521.jpg)   


Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. Thanks!


End file.
